


◑REC20191218

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 7





	◑REC20191218

>My lovely little Teo的房间  
“这个要怎么放？”  
“像这样固定住。等下，把安全带系上。”  
“哈哈哈，好痒。”  
“别动。”  
“为什么突然天阴了，明明天气预报说今天会出太阳的。”  
“预报都不准。”  
一个摇摇晃晃的吊坠，小狗吊坠，鼻子掉了点漆。小狗吊坠飞走了。  
“可以看到吗？”  
吊坠又垂下来，尾巴对着前面。  
“今天要去公园野餐，本来ruby也要来的，但它生病了，送到医院去治病。”  
“不是很严重的病，医生说不会有事的。”  
高架桥两侧的路灯飞快朝后跑，副驾车窗上贴着很多小树苗、小花贴纸。  
“开始了？”  
“嗯，大家问为什么还是不给看脸。”  
“因为你太漂亮，怕他们看了晚上睡不着。”  
“哈哈，有人问那你呢？”  
“他们想看我的脸？那给他们看吧。”  
一辆流线型的跑车从旁边超过去。  
“不要。再让他们等一等。”  
中控台和皮质座椅上下摇晃。水泥路。杂草。遍地树荫。野餐布的一角随着风飞舞。  
“根本照不到太阳啊！”  
“到我这来。”  
一片漆黑。  
“我要跑过去所以先关了镜头哦。”  
“嗬……嗬。”  
“吃的重吧，给我吃点。”  
“先把野餐布铺开。”  
红色横格野餐布。白皙的脚趾。棕色的脚趾。纤细的脚踩在宽阔的棕色脚背上。小狗钥匙跳到餐盘里。白皙的脚趾伸进阳光里，青色的血管，淡粉色的趾甲。  
“好想晒黑。”  
“那得去海边。”  
“想晒得和Cas一样黑~医生说太白了看着不健康。”  
“你很健康。”  
“真想现在就晒得黑乎乎的，把上衣脱了晒肯定更快。”  
短袖跳到野餐布上，被脚踢开。  
“Cas也晒吧，把手机靠在野餐篮上。”  
白色和棕色的肩膀并在一起。白色的手指被棕色的手抓着晃来晃去。  
“过来。”  
白色的手臂抱着棕色的身体，嘴唇接着吻。  
“有点冷，把衣服穿上。”  
“还想晒。”  
身体抱在一起取暖。  
“明明有太阳怎么这么冷呢，Cas。”  
“因为是冬天。头别抬起来，会被拍进去。明天要出门，可以自己吃饭吧？不要开燃气灶。”  
“我很重吗？”  
“一点都不。”  
“亲我。”  
紧紧拥抱着，嘴唇吻着。  
“什么时候回来？”  
“不知道。可能两天。看对方的情况。”  
“不要受伤。”  
“我尽量。”  
“吃完这块三明治我们回车里。”  
摇摇晃晃的草地，金色的阳光，脚趾和脚趾。  
“别人会想看我们的脚吗。”  
“会的。你的脚也漂亮。”  
停止运转的摩天轮在黄昏的雾霭中若隐若现。天空渐渐褪去颜色。  
“我想去找木马。还有木马吧。”  
“嗯，找找看。”  
卷起的野餐布，杂草簌簌落下。透明的果酱罐。流动的橘子果酱。摇摇晃晃的草地。草地上赤裸的脚趾。  
“脚被草扎破了……”  
“没事吗？”  
“嗯……草籽不会在伤口里发芽吧。”  
棕色的脚趾碰碰伤口。  
“现在到我的脚上发芽了。”  
“我们变成植物吧，可以一直活下去。冬天过了春天又长出来。可是……冬天埋在土里又黑又冷。还是做候鸟更好，总是飞去温暖的地方。”  
“那儿有木马。”  
又深又黑的草，轮廓模糊锈蚀不堪的木马。黯淡的涂漆。  
“怎么掉到这来了……真可怜。”  
“主体应该在这附近，可能是上次被台风刮过来的。”  
“这是我最喜欢的那匹木马头上的王冠……”  
王冠上的宝石遗失了。  
“我戴怎么样？”  
“旋转舞台最漂亮的马儿，你是马儿公主。”  
“可惜宝石没有了。舞台也再也不会亮了。我是赝品公主。”  
“那就戴着王冠做流浪公主吧。”  
“没有人看了现在。”  
“有啊，1人。”  
“啊！在那，看。”  
什么都看不清楚。天黑了。  
“你觉得它还能开动吗？我要不要去按按开关试试？”  
“等一下。”  
一片漆黑，什么光都没有了。  
“我用手机给你拍，你倒退着走过去也许就会亮的。”  
“我背对着怎么能看见它亮了。”  
“我看得见。你去吧。”  
“好冷……它亮了吗？”  
“没有，再靠近一点。”  
“现在呢？”  
“还没有。闭着眼睛小心地靠近一点。”  
“好臭，铁锈味。”  
“屏住呼吸。”  
“可以感觉到吧，灯渐渐亮起来了。”  
“嗯……光从眼前像水一样流过去了。”  
“木马转个不停啊，Teo。”  
“我们不能再乘上去了对吗？”  
“多拍一点照片吧，漂漂亮亮的照片。”  
“什么声音？”  
“喔，手机电池报警……”  
“好可惜，没看到木马转起来的样子。”  
“我拍下来了，回家看。”  
“什么也看不见呀。路。”  
“不看也可以走回家的。”  
“呼……还以为要永远走下去，再也找不到车了。”  
车灯打开了。车灯熄灭了。  
“怎么了？”  
“在车里做一次。”  
“你白天的药没吃？”  
“会吃的。你不在家的时候会吃的。”  
“为了做爱所以不吃？”  
“把直播关上。”  
“不要……”  
“脚脏死了。”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
“有多想和我做爱？”  
“很想……每时每刻都想……”  
“我不在家怎么办？”  
“嗯……我会摸自己……”  
“真讨人喜欢，他们肯定很喜欢你。”  
“Cas喜欢吗？”  
“我想要你喜欢……喜欢我吧。”  
“我的身体很沉吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“让Teo的心也沉甸甸的，真的对不起。只要再等一下，马上就会轻松起来的。”  
“我们关掉直播，然后做爱好吗。”  
“我不想让你的眼泪被他们听见。”  
“这样就可以关掉对吧？”


End file.
